


Keeping Secrets

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mmmbruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Secret relationships are never easy, especially when your boyfriend is best friends with your brother.Or: Kokichi Ouma's sad boy hours, because Shuichi Saihara is just that lovely.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. Keeping A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I made Kokichi and Kaito siblings in this cause,,, bruh 
> 
> Wrote this cause I love Bleachers

"This is a dumb book!" Kokichi huffs, lightly spinning around in Shuichi's computer chair. 

Shuichi chuckles. "Because there's not an option for him to kill the princess?" 

They were reading a choose your own adventure book, but with the amount of complaints Kokichi had, a write your own adventure would be more productive. 

"No," Kokichi argues for the sake of arguing. "Because of the heteronormative approach it has for assuming he wants the princess." 

Shuichi shot him a look. A look he only gave Kokichi. The one that meant he knew Kokichi was full of bullshit.

Every time he saw it, Kokichi was reminded of playing in the April rain as a kid, never caring that his hair was soaked or that his shoes were muddied. 

Just a perfect scene, knowing that the rain would soon lead to flowers, like the smile that always followed Shuichi's gaze. 

Kokichi liked that look a lot. 

"And because there's not an option to kill the princess…" He mumbles his retreat, looking off into the air, but his peripherals were still focused on Shuichi. 

Because then came that smile. The one that could get a whole mafia to confess to their crimes. The one that convinced Kokichi the butterflies in his stomach were multiplying. 

It was so sweet, so innocent, and at least in that moment, just for Kokichi. 

Kokichi was in love with that boy. 

"Then we'll forget the book," Shuichi says, lightly tossing it behind him. He was sitting on the floor, his back against his bed facing towards Kokichi. 

Shuichi held out his hands and Kokichi gladly took them. 

And they were perfect. 

"What do you want to do now?" Shuichi asks, because Kokichi was known to complain about almost every activity. 

Kokichi thought about his answer. He wanted to say a picnic in the park. He wanted to say a scary movie so they could hold each other tight. He wanted to say run away and never look back. He wanted to say everything. 

He wanted Shuichi to kiss him right there in Shuichi's room, with the wind chimes singing their applause and the fairy lights shielding them from darkness. 

Most importantly, he wanted to say something. Anything. 

But the ringing of the doorbell answered for them, the sound tearing at his ears like a fork scraping a glass bowl. 

They both knew what that meant. 

Shuichi's face warped from light and caring to stiff and hurried. 

Kokichi didn't like that look. 

It meant that their time was over for the day. It meant a long walk home in the freezing weather, by himself. 

It meant Kaede was standing on the other side of the door, 20 minutes earlier than she promised.

Kokichi knew the procedure. He'd scurry to collect his belongings, and escape into the night through the window. The second he left the house, they would no longer know each other. 

They were keeping a secret. 

"Coming!" Shuichi yells to the door, but he was a liar. 

He was still staring at Kokichi, their hands locked together, wishing they threw away the key. 

His face was full of sorrow, like it always was when this happened. 

Part of him wanted Kokichi to stay, whether Kaede was there or not. But that would make things difficult. And he was terrified. 

It wasn't a good look on him. 

Kokichi wanted those things, too. But he understood that Shuichi wasn't ready for it. 

He couldn't blame him. Neither were ready to tell Kaito, either. 

"Goodbye," Kokichi whispers, faking a smile of assurance. He was good at faking things. 

And so he left. 

On his walk home, he thinks about texting Shuichi every thought he has. 

Like...

**K**: hell, it's freezing 

**K**: my hands are turning purple like kaito's dumb hair

**K**: maybe the princess wasn't so bad after all

**K**: come warm me up 😡

**K**: what if we told her?? 

But he didn't say any of that. 

He didn't want to guilt Shuichi with descriptors of the wind or the infinite walk home that felt even longer at night. And even longer alone. 

Instead, he put earbuds in, cranked up the volume, and lost himself in the sound. Tomorrow would be better. 


	2. Hope For Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes back to Shuichi's house, only this time sad boy hours do not commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happier chapter :)

An eternity later, Kokichi made it home.

And not for the first time, Kaito saw him coming in. 

That conversation always went the same. 

_ "Where have you been?" Kaito would ask.  _

_ "Like I'd tell you," Kokichi would say.  _

_ "Whatever. Not like I care, anyways." Kaito would shrug it off.  _

Maybe not in those exact words, but always with the same message. They cared about each other just enough to speak, but not enough to have real conversations. 

On some occasions, like this night, they didn't have the energy to play through the whole charade.

Instead, they locked eyes for a moment, and went their separate ways. 

When Kokichi successfully locked himself in his room, he texted Shuichi for real this time. Shuichi's contact was just the letter S in his phone. 

Not by choice. 

**K** : i died in the blizzard on the way home ;) 

This time, he was comfortable sending a text like that. Because it was his normal, teasing behavior. 

But the unsent texts he brainstormed on his way home, while seemingly normal for him, were drenched in pesky emotions that Shuichi would've smelled from a million miles away. 

Kokichi should've put his phone down after that. 

He never did, though.

He always waited for his screen to light up with Shuichi's response. 

He stared so hard at the screen it strained his eyes. Seconds always felt like hours when he waited. 

But it was always worth it.

**S** : I'm glad you made it home safely :) 

He could almost hear the text in Shuichi's voice, the smile at the end shining through. 

The butterflies in Kokichi's stomach were having a rave. 

Shuichi Saihara was perfect. 

"Kokichi! Do the dishes," Kaito calls out, crushing his fantasy. 

"No!" Kokichi argued, but went to do it anyways, leaving his phone on his bed. 

His favorite part about doing the dishes was putting them away, because no matter how messy they had been before, they were always as good as new when they went back into their respective cabinets. 

His least favorite part was how Kaito always watched him do it, as if he didn't trust him to do it right. 

"Go away," Kokichi mumbles, just loud enough for Kaito to understand him. 

"Mom says she's worried about you always being out late," Kaito didn't look like he cared, he was just relaying a message. 

"I know," But Kokichi wouldn't trade his time with Shuichi for anyone. It was already so limited. 

"..." Kaito looked like he was going to say something else, but decided against it. "Well, that's it, I guess. Go to bed when you're done." 

Kokichi wasn't a fan of how Kaito always acted like he was in charge of him. He was going to go to bed, anyways, but Kaito telling him to made him angry. 

He didn't sleep very good. 

He tossed and turned straight into the morning. 

Kaede had slept over at Shuichi's house, which meant Kokichi would have to wait for the all-clear to go to Shuichi's house. 

Saturday's were always tricky. 

Kokichi kept his phone on him like his most prized possession in anticipation. 

"Get a hobby," Kaito seemed to notice. 

"I have a lot of hobbies," Kokichi argued, but never took his eyes off of his phone's screen. 

**S** : She left 

**K** : :)

"I'm heading out," Kokichi promptly announces, grabbing a jacket on his way out.

Kaito just gave him a weird look. 

The walk to Shuichi's house in the morning was never a struggle. 

If walking home was full of darkness, shivers, and loneliness, walking to his house was the warm rays of sunlight, skipping, and cheers. 

Sugar and spice and everything nice. 

He arrived in record time. 

**K** : here 

**S** : All clear

Kokichi made his entrance through the window, as per usual, nearly face planting on Shuichi's floor. 

When he recovered, his eyes met Shuichi's, and time froze as they stared at one another.

It was just the two of them, and it was perfect that way. Even with Shuichi's bedhead. 

And when time had the AUDACITY to continue, Shuichi's face broke out into a smile, and he went over to Kokichi. 

"Shuichi," Kokichi breathes, just to say his name. 

And then they hugged, and the warmness of it was enough to rival the sun. 

It made him feel safe. 

"Kaede sure took her time this morning," Kokichi complains, ruining the moment. To him, that was the only way to savor it. 

"Ha… yeah. We woke up late," Shuichi admits. "Sorry about that."

"That explains the hairdo," Kokichi teases, standing on his tiptoes to mess up the others hair even more. 

"That's not fair!" Shuichi defends, attempting to swat away Kokichi's hands to protect his already messed up hair as they laughed. 

And Kokichi paused for a moment, still on his tiptoes, noticing how easy it would be for Shuichi to have kissed him right then and there. 

He should have, but he didn't. 

So Kokichi went back down to flat ground. 

"I was thinking…" Shuichi says. It was something he was nervous about. 

"Yeah?" Kokichi asks with the tilt of his head. 

"Tomorrow… if you're willing… we could go to the mall," Shuichi's voice was shaky. They had never really been around each other in public. 

This would be the first real time they hung out outside of the comfort of Shuichi's house. 

"I would love that," Kokichi's eyes lit up. 

I love you, he wanted to say. 

Because this was better than any gift anyone could ever give. 

It was everything he wanted: to be with Shuichi, and have the world know it. 

Or, most of the world, at least. Even he couldn't imagine Kaito knowing. 

"I-if anyone asks, we can just say that we're buying a gift for Kaito or something-" Shuichi continues, before stopping and looking at Kokichi. There it was again, that special look he  _ only _ gave Kokichi. The one that could end wars. "And above that, we can go there together. You and me. In front of people. I want that if you want that." 

And Kokichi nearly cried he was so happy. 

They spent the rest of their day together stargazing at the ceiling, where plastic star stickers were plastered, talking about everything they could think of. 

And it was perfect. 

Kokichi barely minded when their time ended, and he had to climb out the window because Kaito would soon come in through the door. 

The walk home wasn't so bad when he knew what was in store for him the next day. 

It was still as cold as ever, though. Especially because he left his jacket in Shuichi's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment below!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lmao


End file.
